


Destiny

by Galadriel34



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is our destiny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

Destiny

When she saw him, she was lost. She couldn’t do anything just looked at him. She had to look at his neck, back, arms, thighs. She wanted to touch his naked skin, and tasted his flavor. She wanted to go to be closer. So near, as far as possible, that she could smell his scent.   
“One more step more... still closer…” She almost arrived... She already felt his scent...   
”Just a little step…” she whispered. She already touched his skin…  
„Oh… crap…!” cried John out a little angrily. “Another mosquito!” he said, while caressed the mark left by the bite.


End file.
